


People as Art Mediums

by therealestbitchinthis



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealestbitchinthis/pseuds/therealestbitchinthis
Summary: one of those "people as" things





	People as Art Mediums

**Author's Note:**

> hey my dudes this is just something i wrote to procrastinate my other fic, Coffee First. This is kind of stupid, but I mean it's something

Video: soft green lights, smoking weed in the bathroom, far away glances, shared smiles, muffled dance music, clocks, polaroids, video cameras, gold highlight, stolen kisses

Digital: neon signs, midnight driving, trap music, tired eyes, black lace, long nails, blurry selfies, tv static, swearing at friends through text

Watercolor: sunlight shining through an open window, sundresses, absent minded smiles, falling in love, small giggles, piano, lake trips, walking barefoot on grass

Marble: lofi hiphop playlists, oversized sweatshirts, wire rimmed glasses, espresso, old buildings, biting tongue in concentration, fond looks, the scent of vanilla

Acrylics: bright clothing, latin pop songs, sunny afternoons, huge smiles, red rainboots and yellow raincoats, paint streaked arms, loud laughter, merry-go-rounds in parks

Charcoal: thunderstorms, staying up until dawn, smudged eye makeup, leather jackets, fishnets, knowing smiles, drawings taped to the wall, chocolate icecream

Oil Pastels: warm yellow lights, light tinkering laughter, humming, looking out over a river, fries at the bottom of the bag, emojis (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Colored Pencils: wearing nothing but a robe, navy and white stripes, binge watching, french toast, sunlight through dyed hair, exposing friends for the lols

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments so leave one if you'd like, and hope this wasn't a pile of shit


End file.
